Untold Guest
by Caligula00
Summary: Ronald Knox was just about ready to head back to the reaper's realm to report in some bad news until he was lead astray to a demon butler who happened to be around the area. Listening to the reaper's dilemma, he had offered him a deal to get his job done in exchange for a secret visit to the Phantomhive's mansion.


So here's my first submited 'not so very short' short story of Ronald and Sebastian 3 There aren't really much fanfictions of them around the site which made me kinda sad so I decided to make one of my own (which I must warn that it contains very explicit content) hehe~ Although I do hope you enjoy this one shot of mine. I plan to make more fanfics of the couple and different couples in the future. thank you~

* * *

The day seemed to pass by extremely slow for a certain reaper who always wanted to have his duties done in a flick of a finger. Nightfall came where in the streets of London were reduced from a thousand to less than a hundred. People rushed for a last minute shopping for dinner while vendors started to pack up the remains of their supply. Flocks of pigeons that scattered in the sky dyed indigo flew back to their nests. The day was certainly coming to an end, but not for Ronald.

He sat on a cold stone pedestal in a park deserted of all mortals. Hands buried his face that looked down on the cemented pavement, brooding over a task that he left unaccomplished. Only five souls to collect and none of them in his possession. Perhaps stolen or escaped from not being very heedful of his surroundings. Searching for them prolonged the reaper of his task.

Finally he took both gloved hands away from his face, revealing the distraught expression he wore. Yellow and green eyes now anxiously looked upon a fountain that seemed to be the very centrepiece of the park itself. His own reflection he could see through the waters that forever flowed down to a pond.

"If I go back there now, I'll get an hour's worth of scolding from the boss, a whole night of overtime and the next day will just be as horrible as this one or even worse without any sleep."

The reaper complained to himself, sighing in his own disappointment as he threw his head up to look at the sky while a flock of birds flew passed him. He imagined that one of their droppings would fall right on his face and scowled at the idea. Lazily, he stood up and dusted his bottom from all dust that settled on that pedestal that no one else sat on. Bringing an open palm in front of his mouth, he gave a rather loud yawn and stretched his arms to the high heavens then cracking his neck afterwards to temporarily relieve himself of his fatigue.

"I guess I better go. More time wasted here would cause me more problems back there."

Ronald was ready to head back when he felt something soft brush the side of his leg. Startled, he strode a few steps back, almost tripping over the pedestal he just sat on. As soon as he straightened up, he caught sight of a black feline with yellow eyes, purring at the sight of the surprised reaper. He took a moment for a sigh of relief then immediately stomping a foot to the ground, extending a finger at the stray black cat and cussed at it.

"Stupid cat almost gave me a heart attack!"

Apparently, for the worn out state he was already in, something as harmless as a kitten would be enough to tick him off.

Unaffected by his screams, the cat gave a little purr and approached Ronald, once again brushing its fur against his legs then walking between them to caress the other. This time Ronald kept steady and looked down at the creature.

"Friendly little critter, aren't you?"

He gave up. He wasn't like his senpai, Grell Sutcliff who would ruthlessly kick any damnable creature that sullied his clothes. He bent down to give the cat a little pat on its head then down did his gloved hand travel to its chin to brush the fur underneath. Unfortunately, the cat was displeased with the certain gesture and suddenly scratched Ronald's defenceless self, leaving his once unblemished face dripping with blood.

"Now you've done it you stupid cat! I'm gonna grind your flesh and bones and feed it to the fish in the sea!"

The cat made a run for it before Ronald could even stand up. Without a moment's hesitation, he raced after the feline that grazed his face. It was silly of him to run after a cat and only a cat. He knew that, but yet again anger abolished all signs of reason and chased after it anyway.

It was too fast for the worn out reaper to even get a few meters close that only eyes caught sight of it turning to a nearby alleyway. He slowed down, panting and heart pounding hard inside his chest as he held the bricked walls of the alley for support. His knees started getting wobbly from all the running and walking around, searching for those troublesome souls he lost.

Alas he stopped and gave a moment for a breather. Hoping he would see the cat still there, cornered and ready to be butchered, he raised his head only to find a certain man all clad in black, caressing the detestable creature with a rather enjoyable grin on his face.

"You! Hand over that cat so I can make a meal out of it."

"Why good evening Mister Knox. So nice of you to drop by the streets of London at this very hour. I see you've made friends with this darling little pussy cat."

The calmness in his tone and the polite words spoken with suck tranquillity made Ronald quickly realize who this certain gentleman was before eyes greeted each other.

"You know your sarcasm comes so natural to you that I'm starting to think I'm supposed to discern the complete opposite of whatever you say."

"Sarcasm? But this creature is definitely most charming."

The demon stood up with the cat in his arms, caressing the fur underneath its chin which made Ronald wonder if he had a way of luring animals under his wicked spell, charm or whatever it is he had.

"...and it really is a pleasure seeing you here, Ronald Knox. Out for a little errand, I presume? You look exhausted."

"Trust me this little errand was no LITTLE one at all. Perhaps you had something to do with this misfortune?"

Irritated, the reaper roughly brushed the remaining blood off his jaw with a gloved hand, the color barely visible from its jet-black fabric.

"I thought I made it clear that I have no interest with interfering with you reapers' jobs. My master is only interested in the living who are still capable of tarnishing this country's prowess."

The cat, taking its last few strokes from the demon's hand jumped off him and made its escape over the bricked walls. Ronald, not really caring anymore, slumped his back against the wall, still catching his breath and rolled up his right sleeve, revealing his silver watch to check the time. He was definitely behind schedule.

"Well...don't you have dinner to fry or something? You're looking pretty much suspicious to me with you roaming around this area without your master."

"Unfortunately, the master has a romantic dinner that he had to attend to with Lady Elizabeth and the lady gave me strict orders to do anything as I please except to accompany them seen or unseen."

Sebastian explained to the reaper, displaying a broadened smile that half captivated Ronald and at the same time scaring him, but nonetheless he had wished to go home before his awaited punishment worsens.

"I see. Well I better get going and make up some reason as to why I failed miserably in this mission."

Ronald, looking away scratched the back of his head, wishing he could easily come up with an explanation for his failure and tardiness.

"Ronald Knox would you believe me if I said that I could let this little punishment of yours slip off your boss' mind and perhaps even get you a day off from your superiors?"

"Demon, please. This reaper's wise enough to take care of his own problems. Asking help from you would be most disgraceful."

"Oh, but my nature very much compels me to offer you my services, but since you are not my master neither is he a friend of yours, I'm afraid that my services won't come cheap."

"Hey, I'm not asking anything from you."

Suddenly Sebastian's hands were gripped tightly around Ronald's wrists, forcing him against the painful bricked wall with such inhumane strength. His mischievous crimson eyes pryed into the eyes of his victim.

"You don't really have a choice, reaper. Deny my request and things back home will not come smoothly for you."

Emerald eyes glared back at the demon. His words served no threat to him.

"My, my how eager is the butler wanting to entertain a guest as petty as me."

"True that a trifling like you who couldn't even handle a helpless cat is not even worth mentioning to the master, but without him around at the moment, I would love to keep you as my very personal guest."

"And if I decline the invitation?"

"Then I cannot promise that you will leave from here with just a mere scratch in that pretty face you have."

His soft whispers tickled the reaper's neck as hushed tones slithered out of the demon's lips that reached an inch away from his ear. He felt shivers at the back of his neck, like a sudden shock of electricity spurred him.

He squinted at the sudden pain when a damp sensation licked the gash that soiled his face. The shivers travelled further down to his back, resulting to a case of goose bumps. Involuntarily, he slowly raised his head, exposing more of the fair pale skin of his neck. The simple gesture that quietly and hesitantly begged the demon to do more.

"Whether I stay here or not, what choice do I have? I know you won't be leaving me with just a scratch either way."

Sebastian chuckled near his ear, his breath brushing the reaper's neck all the more. Ronald, fighting against the urge to submit to his lustful desires, wished that the filthy demon hadn't tempted him so.

His wrists were free from the powerful hands that gripped them tightly. The taller man has inched away from the other, but still his gaze was fixated on the other's expression that seemed half confused and upset that he had stepped away from him.

"Why did you...?"

Ronald didn't want to finish that sentence.

"Stop?"

He looked down, hiding his shame from the exact word that he kept unmentioned.

"Your thoughts confuse me. Do you resist me or will you submit to me?"

"I thought my decisions didn't matter at all to you."

"Oh, it doesn't at all, but the fact that my guest is troubled irks me."

"Troubled? No...Maybe I'm just forcing myself to want you, that's all."

"Allow me to swing that decision then."

Ronald wasn't sure if he was to regret what he said or not although he showed no signs of resistance towards Sebastian. He truly wanted him to tempt him further; to make him want him. Perhaps his boss' hatred towards these loathsome devils has sank in his head so much, he had wished to find a strong enough temptation to surrender to.

The demon displayed a suggestive smirk on his face, knowing that this man's conscience will be easily swayed. His eyes beheld him, undressing the reaper's garments with his gaze. Again he stepped in closer, focusing his sight now to only his face. He drew closer and closer. Lips that remained to grin reached towards the other. The younger man's invitation was open. He was completely seduced. He closed his eyes and impatiently waited for the fiend's lips to ravish his own. He heard his own heartbeat quicken and oh, how easily was he persuaded into doing this, but that didn't matter anymore. Finally he felt on his lips a cold touch...then another and another until he suddenly opened his eyes to see that it started to rain. Both stopped, Ronald now looking down again and Sebastian looking towards the sky.

"It's best that we head to the mansion now. This rain will pour heavily very soon."

Sebastian suggested, suddenly having an umbrella that he held above them.

"Huh? No way am I sharing an umbrella with you! That's totally gay!"

The demon visibly rolled his eyeballs.

"Oh, forget it. Just beat the shit out of me so I could go home already. I'm dead tired."

Without a word, Sebastian handed over the umbrella to the reaper and stepped out from underneath it.

"I don't need an umbre-"

"I expect you to be by the mansion's doorstep in fifteen minutes. Take the road down south. It's shorter and I suggest that you hurry if you don't want to catch a cold."

"And you?"

Sebastian was already ways away from him when he answered, his voice trailing off.

"I just remembered to do some errands before the master gets home. I'll be there by the time you reach the mansion. Again, I'll be expecting you."

Ronald held onto that umbrella as he watched the demon jump from roof to roof then finally disappearing from his sight. He turned his heel to leave the alleyway and made a quick decision.

"I'm going home after all. What the hell was I thinking?"

He loathed himself for still feeling the constant bumping in his chest, the heat in his cheeks and the fact that he's still holding the blasted umbrella in his hands. What did he need an umbrella for? He's fucking immortal!

"Ahh! I'll just return this stupid thing then head home...then again he'll force me inside."

He argued with himself.

"I'll just throw the damn thing over the fence and run like hell. Yea!"

And some more...

"Who needs their umbrella back anyway? They're filthy rich! They can afford a million of these. I'll just give it to Sutcliff sempai as a souvenir."

He sighed, totally undecided and finding himself as the most idiotic being that roamed the streets of London at the moment. Good thing there wasn't anyone around watching this foolishness.

He looked at his watch. Ten minutes to go and still undecided.

"Do I really want to go back now? Screw this! Whatever I pick, I'm gonna end up regretting it. Maybe I'll just stay here under this stupid rain."

He grunted, stopped in his tracks and held onto the umbrella tight. The rain poured heavier and heavier as Sebastian suspected, but that didn't seem to bother him at the very least. Stupid thoughts ran across his mind like flipping a coin in the middle of the heavy rain or making a run for it and just stay in a bar overnight.

He stood there like a statue underneath the rain, staring blankly at the myriad of droplets that hit the pavement as he tried to make his final decision.

"His master will be home soon and after today's failure to get the mission done, the dispatch organization will surely transfer me to another branch in France for quite some time."

He looked at his watch again. Seven minutes left and finally decided.

He looked behind him and turned towards that direction.

"It's shorter down south. That's what he said although I can't promise I'll make it in time."

He rushed towards the instructed direction, having quite a difficult time with the umbrella at hand since the winds blew opposite his way, but he kept it with him despite that. He just had to return it to its owner.

* * *

The gates were opened so he let himself in. He was drenched all over from head to toe. The umbrella almost rendered useless with the heavy rain. Taking a few steps up the stairs, he finally arrived at the doorstep and stomped his damp oxfords on the floor a few times before he gave a knock on the enormous door that stood before him. He looked around the area, observing the beautiful garden adorned with exotic flowers although his vision didn't allow him to admire the full beauty of the colorful terrace as they were obscured by the foggy glasses that started slipping off his nose. He took them off and tucked out the ends of his dress shirt to give his lens a good wipe. Soon he heard the click of the doorknob before he could slip them back on.

It was Sebastian who greeted him at the door, already dried up and looking perfectly groomed as always. He looked down to a silver pocket watch that he held in his hand and announced the time to the late comer.

"You're seven minutes late, Mister Knox. Are you always tardy even during duties?"

For a moment there he thought that he sounded almost like his boss, William T. Spears who prioritized time over anything else. For once he wished that he didn't have to get stuck with a guy who valued time far too much.

"I try not to be. Had a bit of a dilemma, you see? Sorry about that."

He sounded quite bitter.

"Relax. You're off duty right now and did I not mention that you are my most valued guest as of the moment. I just have a habit for telling the time every so often as my master requires me to do so."

"I won't even ask how the hell you got your errands and your tie done so quickly."

The butler flashed a charming smile on his face and approached the reaper who was dripping all over the floor. Ronald watched as white hands grabbed onto his damp suit, slowly sliding it off his shoulders then down his arms and replaced it with a fresh towel to dry himself with.

Carefully, he dabbed his chilled face with the fabric then dried off his semi moist hair afterwards. It was completely messed up. With just his fingers, he poorly brushed off his blonde locks away from his face, but nevertheless still looking quite fine. Sebastian eyed his every moment and waited for him to finish drying up so he could hang both his suit and towel to dry.

"Don't you want to finish grooming in one of our powder rooms?"

"No, I'm fine. Not like I'm going to get sick over a little rain anyway and neither am I concerned about my appearance."

"I see. Very well then. Whatever the guest pleases."

He turned away from his guest to put away the damp clothing until Ronald interrupted him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Well to hang this to dry of course, but not to worry. I'll come back to attend to your needs as soon as I'm done."

"Just drop everything you're doing and kiss me for good this time, demon."

Startled by the reaper's command, he turned to face him once more. The wanton expression in his eyes drew the demon closer to him. Both suit and towel that hung over his arm were snatched away and hastily dropped on the floor by an impatient guest who couldn't wait a second longer.

Roused by his impatience, his lips curved up to a suggestive smirk. A hand roughly held up his chin and yanked his face closer. His thumb pulled down onto the skin under his lips to slightly part them, giving entrance to his tongue that fiercely penetrated the reaper's mouth.

Ronald relaxed his shoulders and sighed into Sebastian's mouth, completely seduced by this demon's touch. He felt the warmth in his kiss, the moist tongue that tasted his own, the solid grip of his hand on his chin that locked him in place and of course the ecstasy that excited him all over.

No longer controlled by his shame, Ronald further opened his mouth, taking in more of those fervent kisses. Softly, he sucked onto the demon's lower lip, licking them gently; a hint as to further arouse his partner. Sebastian, heeding his lustful cravings instantly, took his partner's tongue back inside his mouth, ravishing it more than ever. Surprised by the sudden movement, Ronald let out a sweet moan into his mouth. He felt his cheeks burning and the lack of oxygen in his body made him part his lips and gasp for air, eliciting another moan as he exhaled, but the demon was not at the least bit satisfied.

Barely giving his partner a moment for another breath of air, he shoved his tongue back inside, meeting the other and messed with it some more. His arm coiled around the shorter man's waist while Ronald's tugged onto the back of his shirt. Their lips locked while tongues still coursed around each other's. Frequently, they would briefly part lips to seep in some air, but only to be pressed against each other again and again.

Ronald's knees began to buckle from the intensity of the kiss, but Sebastian kept him standing. He wouldn't stop. He would give him not more than a second to breathe as if he almost gagged him with his own mouth. As much as he took pleasure with the foreplay, the reaper still needed air.

Ronald, gathering a fraction of his senses, pulled away from the kiss and pushed his partner a few feet away from him, finally taking in the lack of air into his lungs.

"You trying to suffocate me, you perverted bastard?"

"Not entirely my fault for the horny dog greedily begged for it."

"Why you lustful fuck. You really think I was more into it than you were?"

"I never tell a lie, my wanton little whore."

The reaper chuckled while the demon flashed another grin in his face as both of them enjoyed exchanging such vulgar insults.

"I bet you hexed me with one of your demonic spells."

"Oh don't be so rash. It just turns out that this death god that I'm setting my eyes upon now is just more sexually aroused than your ordinary human."

"Fucking incubus..."

"You know the fact that you call me a demon, incubus...a lustful fuck as you mentioned turns me on all the more."

Ronald's expression remained stoic as he heard those words being whispered into his ear. Although his expression didn't really seem to coincide with what he truly felt, his actions showed otherwise when he hastily grabbed Sebastian's hand and pulled him off to the nearest recliner he would first set his eyes on.

"Where are you taking me?"

Without a word he pushed him down on what it seemed to be an old couch covered in red velvet. The room wasn't particularly well lit since the weather was awful outside and the only light present came from an old fashioned lamp at the far end of the room, flashing its dim yellow glow to its surroundings.

They were in the common room, a room that wasn't exactly private since it had no doors nor walls to enclose them from the rest of the mansion. The enormous windows were draped by long orchid curtains that touched the floor. The ceiling reached extremely high and if one looked closely, there would be intricate designs and elegant carvings of angels skilfully sculpted into marble stone. Furnishings were old fashioned, but sturdy as they were made by the finest wood money could buy. Well that was what Ronald observed as he was dragging Sebastian with him.

"Classy choice of design, I must say. You made all this?"

"The design wasn't entirely mine, but I did my best to imitate them when this mansion was still in shambles."

"You must be very good with your hands then."

The reaper smirked as his attention shifted back to the demon. He knelt down in front of the seated man, both hands landed on top of his knees and separated them from each other. Sebastian looked down at him, grinning at the idea as he knew very well where this was leading to.

"Hey, when's your master coming back?"

He looked up at him with an aroused expression in his face.

"Well due to the harsh weather, I highly doubt he'll be coming home tonight."

"That's a pleasant thing to hear."

His voice softened as his face moved in closer towards Sebastian's crotch. The smooth fabric of his pants rubbed against his cheeks as he drew closer.

"Even down here, you smell nice."

The demon didn't react. He only looked down at the reaper who buried his face in between his legs until he felt a slight nudge in between them.

He kissed it; kissed the organ that still hid behind his clothes. He kissed it some more until he felt a bulge in his trousers then gently brushed his lips against that cloth covered hard on. His tongue extended from between his lips and licked on it lasciviously.

His lewd actions stirred the demon crazy. He paused and looked up at him to see his reaction.

Why, he was certainly enjoying it. He was half smiling, an expression that easily read to continue whatever he was doing. Emerald eyes shifted back down to his piece of work, a boner that was aching to be freed from the tight trousers that the well dressed gentleman wore. Fingers fondled with a button that kept the accursed thing fastened. He unbuttoned it and pulled down the zipper, almost freeing it from its constraint. He slipped a few fingers inside the edges of his undergarment, pulling it down to reveal the painstakingly hardened crotch.

Before indulging in it, the reaper took off his black leather gloves and tossed it aside on the floor.

He fondled the tip with his thumb, making circular motions to fill him up a bit. His hand took a hold of his shaft, starting off with feeble up and down movements that made the butler's legs slightly twitch. Soon enough did his movements hasten when he felt that his partner had craved for more. He pulled his trousers a bit further down just a few inches above his knees to enable him more space to move in. He grabbed onto his crotch once more, licking his upper lip before he ravenously shoved half of its length into his mouth. He forcefully sucked on it, letting his saliva escape his mouth and pour down that hardened shaft to lubricate it. His movements grew fierce as he quickened his pace, sliding the throbbing organ in and out of his mouth. He pulled away for a second, but only so he could lick the pre cum that seeped out its tip.

"I had no idea that a devil's seed was much sweeter than that of a reaper's."

Unable to respond immediately since skilful hands still continuously stroked his cock, the demon silently groaned and quickly took control over the spasms that drove him crazy if not for only a few moments.

"What are you trying to say? Have you played this kind of game with one of your kind before or do you pleasure yourself to the point that you taste your own?"

"Stop having some crazy perverted thoughts of tasting my own seed. Of course you ain't the first one I've done this to."

"Oh? That's quite disappointing although it just explains how talented you are, my wanton little reaper."

"Don't call me yours, demon. I don't belong to you."

Sebastian smirked and with a finger, he gestured for Ronald to come up to him. Obediently, he followed. He stood up and rested his knee in between the space of Sebastian's legs and leaned over him.

"Is there by any chance a way of swaying that decision, Mister Knox?"

"Don't talk to me about decisions. I just had a terrible headache trying to pick one a while ago."

"So you tried to run away then?"

"I didn't try to run away, but I thought of it. Just be happy I ended up here."

"I think I might just agree to that statement."

The reaper hurriedly took off his vest then dropping it carelessly on the floor as he inched closer to his partner.

The butler's hands tugged onto Ronald's tie, using it to pull him in even closer before he loosened the knot and slipped it off his neck. He unfastened a few buttons starting from below the one the reaper always kept opened. He pulled aside the top of his shirt, exposing a well-sculpted chest and a fine, pale neck that enticed the demon at the first sight of it and like a vampire he bit into that succulent piece.

He kissed his neck, sniffed at it, licked it as if it were his favorite delicacy. These arduous actions that the demon produced caused the reaper to moan seductively into his ear.

"Wait! Stop it for a second."

'What's wrong?"

"It's painful...down here."

His hand touched his own organ that protruded from his pants. Sebastian pushed him away from his face to have a look at it. It was suffocating inside and with quick movements of his hand, he unfastened its restraints and pulled down on both his pants and undergarments, revealing a crotch that stood on its end.

"I believe it's my turn now to return the favor."

"Don't make me wait any longer, you bastard."

He sat on the demon's lap as he watched him bite the ends of his white gloves and carefully removing them with the grip of his teeth. His hand moved down to the reaper's crotch, suddenly grabbing onto it and squeezing the few contents it contained.

He groaned at the pleasure of it. He scooted in closer for a more comfortable position until he felt a bump under his bottom.

"Hold on..."

"What is it this time?"

Apparently, Ronald interrupting Sebastian's actions for the second time has irked him.

"Yours...it's sort of uncomfortable sitting on your...yea...with my pants still on."

Sebastian let out an annoyed sigh and halted his movements, waiting for the reaper to settle in.

"If you interrupt me one more time, I will mercilessly probe you."

"Don't be so hasty, demon. I promise to make it worth your while. Here, hold on to these."

He took the demon's hand and settled it over his own cock including the one that he freed from under his rear. With light strokes, he guided his partner's hand in pleasuring both their erect organs. This action the demon immensely took a liking in.

Both grew more aroused over the pleasure of both their lewd organs being rubbed against each other. Ronald let go of the hand that instantly grasped the idea of pleasuring themselves in such a way and arched his back from the sudden jolts of pleasure he felt.

"Faster..."

Ronald stifled a desire to moan as he lifted both his arms and placed them over broad and strong shoulders that belonged to the man all clad in black. His own heavy breaths he could hear together with the wet erotic sounds that the demon produced.

A bare chest was now being ravished by a tongue that traced all over and finding itself on top of one of his hardened nipples, a spot that the demon found hard to break away from. He licked them all over, leaving not one of them unsatisfied and moist from the flicks of his tongue.

Halfway throughout the session when the blonde felt a sudden twitch in his groin, alerting him of a release that will soon take place, he bent down with his heated face resting atop a strong shoulder. In a desperate attempt to hold back his early release within the last few seconds, he turned his head ever so slightly to the side with lips brushing the nape of his neck as they moved when he whispered words into the demon's ear.

"I'm about to cum..."

Lips curved up to a smirk and a hand that held both lewd organs squeezed tightly around them to aid in the blonde's release. Within the last few seconds of pure bliss, the reaper emitted a soft whimper followed by a sweet moan that reverberated in Sebastian's ears. The white slippery liquid squirting out from its regions flowed all over, leaving not even the velvet chair unsullied; a mess that will surely alert the servants if not taken care of immediately.

"You're...unfair. How come I was the only who came..?"

His words came out harsh as they were accompanied by heavy outtakes of air caused by the rapture that occurred not a minute ago.

"Because I don't plan on sullying the master's furniture with my own mess."

"You sure mention your master a lot. I bet you do this kinds of foreplay with him, don't you?"

The devil chuckled.

"Jealous, are we now? But not to worry, I'm saving my mess for later."

With a sudden force against the reaper's chest, the head servant of the house pushed the blonde away from his lap causing him to almost stumble with undone pants that he kept up with his hand.

"Take those off."

He ordered him with a harsh tone in his voice. He remained seated on the comfortable recliner, taking out a clean napkin from his coat and wiped off the white liquid that soiled the velveteen chair.

Following his submissive command, he took off his pants and undergarments and with a push of his slender leg, he moved them to the side. Feeling a bit embarrassed with the thought that there might be another presence in the room, he turned his head to have a look around.

"Don't worry. I sent those blithering idiots on an errand and I assure you they won't be back till the storm stops."

"Just making sure."

The blonde awkwardly stood still in front of the butler, waiting for him to finish cleaning up the mess.

"My, it's quite chilly in here."

"You bet. My legs are shaking...and it's not only because of what we did."

Amused by his response, the demon snickered and finally stood up from the chair he had performed his devious acts on. With a flick of his fingers, a fire ignited on its hearth just behind the reaper who jumped at the sudden display of unconceivable magic.

The blonde's eyes widened at the sight of the dancing flames as he has never seen such witchcraft performed in front of him before.

"You're not going to throw me in there, are you?"

"Why Mister Knox, why on earth would I do such a heinous act to my most beloved guest?"

"You'll never know."

Emerald eyes stared into the fire which emitted its luminous glow and warming the chilled reaper's body with its flames. Its warmth felt most pleasant against his skin.

"Better?"

"I guess."

"Good. Now please, take a seat."

"Where? Back on that chair? You just cleaned it."

"No, on the floor."

"So much for beloved guest."

The floor wasn't as cold and uncomfortable as he expected since the fire has quickly warmed the surroundings. He sat in front of the hearth, the warmth from its flames Ronald found most relaxing and instantly he changed his mind about what he thought about sitting on the floor.

"Not so bad, isn't it?"

"Not at all, actually."

Sebastian knelt down in front of the blonde and slipped a hand under his chin, pulling his face closer to passionately press on such soft lips. Arms enclosed around the demon's neck and pulled him in closer, deepening the kiss and taking him in closer for a warm embrace. Roused by the passionate greeting on his lips, he took not a moment's hesitation to slip his tongue into the other's mouth before the butler had the chance to do so first.

The reaper leaned against an arm that steadily supported his back. He relaxed inside the embrace while kisses became softer, but sweeter against his lips. He licked the demon's moist lips and snuck a peek to watch them grown into a smile. Suddenly, he felt himself twitch when a cold finger reached down to the entrance of his posterior, rubbing it with soft strokes. With instinctive movements, he spread his legs apart, inviting those black polished fingers entry into his rear.

Slowly, the dominating man settled the blonde on the floor and with a slick finger that he licked himself, he probed his first digit into that tight asshole.

"Ah..."

A silent moan came out from the blonde's mouth.

"It's surprisingly loose. Looks like I wasn't mistaken that I called you a little whore."

"Damn it! Don't stop. I'm aching down here."

Aware that his interior was indeed more loose than expected, he mercilessly shoved two more digits into his rear, clawing in his insides which mustered a piercing scream from the blonde.

His movements grew more reckless as he moved his fingers inside faster and faster, not really caring if his fingernails grazed into such sensitive inner flesh. The lust controlled reaper didn't give a hint of resistance as he too shoved his hips towards the demon, engulfing the full length of his soiled fingers.

He arched his back into a tight curve, trying to resist the pains inside him, but also to consume the pleasures that made him quiver all over.

The soreness inside him suddenly made him sit back up and clutch on to a hand that still continued to satisfy him. With the support of his arm that tugged on to the other's, he pulled himself closer to force another kiss on the demon's lips, moving them fiercely then sliding down to his neck to nibble and peck on the skin underneath his chin.

He whispered in his ear.

"Why aren't you taking your clothes off yet? I'll dirty them if you don't."

"I was hoping you'd do that for me."

Impatiently did his hands begin to work on unbuttoning the crisp white shirt up to the very last button. He hastily pushed the suit off his shoulders, his vest, tie, leaving the rest of the work to the horny demon who sluggishly removed the clothing off his arms; his unbuttoned shirt being the only clothing left worn.

He touched his bare skin and slid a finger down his torso and up again to fondle with stiffened nipples that protruded from his perfectly sculpted chest. Fingers that still remained inside his posterior were finally taken out which earned a whimper from the blonde and used them to caress his flushed cheeks.

"Don't take them off. I was just starting to -"

"Shh..."

His voice was silenced by a sudden peck on his lips that made the reaper crave for even more.

Ronald was settled down on the floor once more and looked up to Sebastian who seemed to be preoccupied with something. He heard the rustling of clothes being undone and felt the first bump in his chest which made him realize what was about to come up next.

A force on his shoulder pinned him down as the devil crawled over the reaper's body and stopping right on top of him with faces aligned. A vision, so despicably beautiful as emerald eyes glanced upon a crimson gaze that was illuminated by the luster of the flames.

They stared at each other for only a moment, both mesmerized by their lust possessed bodies until the demon averted his attention down below the charming reaper's face.

He spread his legs further away from each other, allowing him more access so nothing would hinder him from violating this voluptuous immortal body.

"Finally your impatience ends now, reaper. I can almost feel your insides ache for more."

"Shove it in, you lecherous -ahh!"

A sudden shot of both pleasure and pain pierced his insides, brutally thrusting onto his prostrate and even further deepening its course. The poor reaper screamed aloud; screamed into the beautifully sculpted ceiling as the powerful shrill echoed across the rest of the room.

"You ruthless -ack!"

Once again were his words suppressed when heavy thrusts vigorously penetrated his ass hole. Ronald's body tensed as he could barely take in the torment inside him, but that didn't stop him from wanting the demon to fuck him some more. He endured the pain and soon enough he grew used to it and found his own hips moving against the other, meeting with every thrust that made the blonde cry out in sweet ecstasy.

The demon had not slowed down his erratic movements. He was tireless, an incubus he has become as he sought not complete satisfaction in his own devious actions. He wanted so much to hear the piercing screams of his victim, to abuse his lewd form to the point that it would drive him delirious, to devour his lips, taking in every breath in his lungs, a true sadist's greed, but all this he only thought of as he was careful not to break the youth's body apart.

"What are you doing? If you're planning on showing me any mercy, just get the hell out of my sight. I don't break easily, you know?"

The demon chuckled, his eyes that seemed to glow redder than usual glowered at the reaper's bold display of words.

"I always adored such enthusiasm, Ronald."

Strong arms ruthlessly pushed the reaper's shoulders down, securing them on the floor with his own weight which caused the blonde to cringe in pain. He gripped firmly onto the blonde's shoulders and pressed him down to shove his erect member deeper into his hole. He pressed down firmly, keeping him in place and letting him feel his whole length. His moan grew even louder and more seductive at the sudden splurge of both pleasure and pain. With a craving for more ecstasy throughout his body, the reaper permitted a trembling hand to move down to a hardened crotch that was ignored for quite some time. Ronald started shamelessly pleasuring himself right under the demon's constraint.

Sebastian, driven by the youth's perverted actions hastened his movements against the crevices of his partner's lewd entrance. His crotch jabbed numerously into that sweet spot that instantly turned all pains into delicious pleasures, causing the wanton reaper to fall into a state of sweet insanity. His moans that sweetly sung into the demon's ear repeatedly excited his dominator all the more.

"I want you, demon."

A lustful sound crept out from the reaper's mouth, beckoning him to abuse him further.

Immediately, his wishes were granted when both Ronald's legs were pulled over the butler's shoulders without parting from the blonde's interior; a position that allowed better passage and contact for Sebastian to easily dig his cock into his partner's bowels.

"Sebastian..."

"Finally you spoke out my name."

"Fill me up like you said you would."

"As you wish..."

With not another second to waste, the demon brutally shoved his crotch into the submissive reaper's crevices, letting it be engulfed entirely by it. Another series of powerful thrusts slipped in and out with much more ease, producing such blissful pleasures and nullifying almost all pain. Ronald grew more ecstatic, a moment of pure ecstasy he thought that couldn't get any better until a frenzied hand of not his own started stroking his lust-craving boner with the same rhythm as the other being shoved mercilessly inside him. His hips rolled from the excitement. His moans, an erotic tenor piercing the demon's ear and urging him to move faster and faster.

Stirred by all the delicious spasms, the reaper swiftly wrung his arms around the demon's neck to force his quivering lips onto unguarded ones and recklessly kissed him; Completely seduced by such malicious passion. The demon's free arm locked around the blonde's waist, pulling him even closer to intensify the kiss, their tongues that rolled out of their own mouths ravished each other shamelessly.

The blonde muffled a moan into the butler's mouth as his arm pulled the youth's hips even closer to meet with another powerful thrust that stabbed into his prostrate. Their kiss grew messy as the youth's saliva flowed involuntarily out of his own mouth. Sweat trickled down both their bodies as they found each other's heat even more powerful than the fire that danced at their side.

Ronald broke away from their fiery kiss and threw his head back as he felt his own orgasm squirt out of his satisfied cock, its cum sullying the demon's chest and a hand that still desperately squeezed out the rest of its contents.

"Ahhh!"

He screamed in complete ecstasy.

Both exhausted and thrilled, the blonde slumped over his dominator who still continued shoving his crotch into the reaper's lewd entrance, even further intensifying its impact.

All he could do left was languidly hang on to the demon's neck, panting, whimpering and moaning into his ear for every time he moved into him and impatiently wait for him to fill his insides with his sweet semen.

Nails dug deeply into the demon's back and his head he pressed against his partner's shoulder as he continued to whimper and silently beg for him to reach his climax.

A smooth hand caressed the blonde's rear and slid down his thigh and with a sudden grip, he too dug his nails into fair skin.

Impatiently, he drove the youth's body against the stone walls of the hearth to support his partner's back whilst his own hand slipped from behind them and forcefully brought both the blonde's hands atop his head, securing them with a tight hold.

Sebastian used the support of the walls to push himself hard into Ronald's hole, vigorously humping his parched and already swollen insides and with one last plunge of his nearly satisfied cock, he shot his semen into that wanton reaper's ass hole, filling it with its contents and completely quenching its intolerable thirst.

"S-Sebastiaaan!"

The reaper screamed at the top of his lungs from the overwhelming fervour that flowed throughout his body. Barely did he get an intake of air when the demon planted another passionate kiss against succulent lips. The butler groaned into his mouth while as the other wrapped his arms over broad shoulders.

Finally pulling away, both looked into each other's aroused and exhausted faces, heaving their heavy breaths. Ronald, after sweetly pecking the demon's neck once suddenly shoved him away causing his partner's crotch to withdraw from the entrance of his rear. Much semen has overflowed from the reaper's lewd entrance, staining the polished floors of the enormous room.

He couldn't help but let out a soft whimper from the sudden movement.

"Quite a messy guest, aren't we, Mister Knox?"

"It's not my mess. This is obviously yours, demon!"

The butler stood up, zipped up his trousers and picked up the dislodged clothing at the side. Again, he pocketed another napkin from his suit and dropped it over Ronald's head.

"What the hell?"

"A favor, Mister Knox if you don't mind. Clean up after your mess."

The reaper just sighed and irritably followed as he was too tired to argue.

"Where are you taking my clothes?"

"Off to dry, of course. They're still a bit damp from the rain and I'm sure you would want to look at the least bit presentable in front of your boss first thing in the morning. I'll bring you some robes and tea in a moment."

"Oh...thanks then."

It wasn't long before Sebastian came back with a silk white robe that was neatly folded on his hand and a silver tray that he carried at the other. He found the reaper still sitting in front of the hearth, his chin resting atop his knee as he warmed himself by the fire. He looked up to the butler who flashed a charming smile on his face as he reached out the fresh robes he picked for him.

"My apologies for lending you just a mere robe to clothe yourself with since no one in this house has the same size as yours."

Ronald grabbed it from the butler's hand.

"It's fine. I always sleep with these things anyway."

Carefully did the blonde insert his arms into the holes of the loose garment then fastening it with a messy, but tight knot around his waist.

"Your tea, sir."

He took the cup and looked at its contents, a transparent green liquid that filled almost to the rim of the cup. Its scent was faint almost like there was no smell at all, but the reaper just shrugged it off and took a sip at it anyway.

"Pfffft! Gross! What is this thing made of? Tree bark?"

"I'm terribly sorry, but we were all out of herbs so I simply made do with whatever we have at the moment."

The reaper stared disdainfully at the smiling demon.

"Would you prefer some milk instead?"

"Never mind. I don't think I'd want to be tasting anything for a while after taking a sip from that...thing."

"If that is what you wish."

Ronald finally stood up and placed the cup on top the silver tray that the butler still held on his hand. He took a few steps towards the velveteen chair that he had induced his sexual desires on earlier and slumped down on it.

He sat comfortably on soft cushions, suddenly feeling the fatigue from overworking himself all day and gave a rather loud yawn.

"My, I should be preparing a room for you at once."

"Go ahead...I'll wait here."

Yawning, the reaper replied and laid his head down on a cushiony head rest while as the butler turned on his heels to prepare a room for his weary guest.

Sebastian came back only to see a dozed off reaper, slumbering on that comfortable recliner with his head tilted to the side causing his glasses to almost fall off his nose.

He approached the peaceful youth and carefully took off the thick lenses from closed lids and placed them on a table that stood just beside the luxurious chair.

Clean white sheets that hung over his arm he gently placed over the tired reaper's body, tucking him in and making sure he slept comfortably overnight.

The butler reached into his pockets for his silver pocket watch and checked the time.

"It's late. I should really be preparing for tomorrow's accommodations."

Before returning to his duties, Sebastian took a last glance at the charming reaper's tired form and smiled upon it. He brushed off the fringes of untidy hair that tickled the blonde's nose which caused him to give a cute wriggle on it. The butler was amused.

"Well, I bid you goodnight, my wanton little reaper."

And with a flick of his gloved fingers, the fire dimmed, casting only a faint glow and sufficient warmth for the reaper then silently he made his way back to the kitchen for tomorrow's preparations.

* * *

Drowsy emerald eyes scanned the area, their vision a blur as he thought that the inanimate objects around him moved away from his position. His sight made clear again when glasses were fastened onto his face by not his own hand and uttering an audible and absentminded 'thank you'. Indeed did he finally notice that his surroundings were being pulled away from his sight and then awakening the rest of his senses, he realized that he was being carried by the same man all clad in black who mercilessly screwed him last night.

"Hey, put me down!"

"In a moment, Mister Knox."

"Where the hell are you taking me?"

"Outside..."

"You do know that I have my own feet to walk in, don't ya? I ain't no cripple."

"Yes, I'm aware of that, but I'm afraid that visiting hours are already over."

"You still didn't have to carry me off like this..."

The reaper grumbled as the demon took him further away into the halls of the mansion.

"Mister Sebastiaaaaaaaaaan!"

Startled by the high-pitch scream, the butler quickly entered a vacant room, closing the door behind him and scanned the area for any place to hide his secret guest in. Unfortunately, there was no furniture big enough to conceal the reaper's presence.

"Oh, you're screwed now, Mister butler."

"Not quite."

The butler protested as he rushed to the window, opened it and without a moment's hesitation, he relentlessly threw the poor guest out the window together with his dry cleaned clothes, hearing him scream and the audible 'thud' that came after it before he hastily closed it shut.

He heard the click of the doorknob and immediately turned towards the door, pulling a clean napkin again from his suit that he always seemed to have in and casually made small circular movements with it as if cleaning the window sill.

The door swung open and there stood the household's maid with her big, circular glasses that hid her eyes from the rest of the world. Immediately, she began to speak.

"What was that? I thought I heard someone scream in here."

She looked around the room, but nothing seemed suspicious to her.

"Why, Miss Meyrin, don't tell me that your sense of hearing is as bad as your sight as well. That must have been Finny carelessly dropping the master's luggage. I'm sure about it."

"I see...but, what are you doing in this dusty little room? You don't need to be cleaning after it. Here, let me do it."

The maid took a few steps closer to the butler, hoping she could grab the cloth he held in his hand and substitute his duties for him.

"Ah, ah, ah. You have dishes to attend to, Miss Meyrin. The master will be expecting a snack soon."

"Oh, yes, yes. Silly of me to forget. I'll get to it right now."

Flashing a smile on his face, he waited for the maid to leave the room before he turned towards the window again to take a peek outside. Ronald was still there, brushing off the dirt from hard cemented floors that collided with his bottom. Carefully, he opened the window again.

"Couldn't you get anymore rough?"

"What are you still doing here?"

"You...you forgot my underpants."

Ronald hesitantly reminded him as the butler let out an annoyed sigh and threw his undergarments at him.

"Thanks..."

"Off with you now. I wouldn't want to end up lying to my master that there's a huge rat in the house."

"Yea, yea. I'll leave immediately."

The butler waited impatiently for the blonde to slip the rest of his clothes on, aware that his master was already looking for him.

"Here..."

The reaper held up the borrowed robes to the demon.

"Keep it."

"I don't want it. Besides Sutcliff senpai might sniff your scent on this thing."

The butler twitched as an image of Grell Sutcliff appeared in his head before catching the robes that were thrown towards him.

"It was nice having you, Mister Knox."

A charming smile lit up on the blonde reaper's face and made a salute-like gesture to the butler before running off and disappearing when he jumped over tall walls.

"Sebastian!"

"Yes, young master. I'll be there in a moment."

The butler closed the windows, dusting his gloved hands right after and exited the room to attend to his master's needs.

"Well, I guess it's back to business."

* * *

Back at the reaper's realm, Ronald let out a disappointed sigh as he unfortunately remembered his earlier dilemmas.

"I bet that demon did nothing but lie about getting my job done."

Being greeted by a bunch of his fellow reapers, the blonde flawlessly suppressed his troubles by flashing off pleasant and charming smiles as he walked down the aisle, captivating a few lady co workers that eyed him irresistibly. He failed not in greeting everyone around him, cheerful as he could be until he stopped in his tracks in front of a wooden door which lead to a room that belonged to his superior.

A tie that hung loose around his neck he fastened before he gave a few hesitant knocks on the door.

"It's me sir, Ronald Knox."

He gulped after hearing the faint invitation that passed through wooden doors. Gathering his courage, he twisted the knob and made his way inside the division leader's gloomy office.

"Uhhh...you see..."

He began to poorly explain himself when he was interrupted by another reaper who sat firmly behind his desk; his hands preoccupied by the loads of paperwork piled in front of him.

"Close the door. I don't want anyone to hear this."

Frightened by the harsh tone in his words, Ronald obediently followed orders and walked over to the front of his superior's desk.

"Y-yes sir?"

He stammered.

"Your mission..."

The climatic pause drove the blonde reaper nuts; his hands trembling as he made up the words '...is a complete disaster' in his mind over and over again while the division leader, calm as ever still remained engrossed signing paper after paper.

"...is a complete success."

It took a few moments before the nervous reaper took in the good news. Soon enough eyes broadened in surprise as he had wished to jump in the air, mess up the huge pile of paper work that balanced on William's desk, tearing them up into bits of confetti and throwing them up in the air, but that he only kept in his mind unless he wanted a death wish granted.

"And since you have completed this difficult mission without any flaws, the superiors have instructed me to give you a day off...which I certainly agree with."

"Really?"

"Silence, you fool. I don't want the others learning about this."

Zipping his mouth, the blonde nodded happily a few times.

"But, after tomorrow, I expect a full report on my desk by 8 am sharp with no errors involved. Am I clear on that, Ronald Knox?"

"Yes sir! ...and thank you..."

"You may take your leave now."

Overjoyed by the fact that he had earned himself a whole day off, he left his superior's office, smiling and thanking him for the last time before he closed the door shut.

Arriving at his work area, he plopped down on his easy chair, bringing his feet on top of his desk and relaxed. He stared at the ceiling, grinning to himself as he said...

"I guess demons ain't so bad after all..."

* * *

Again thank you for reading my fanfic. I do appreciate reviews although forgive me if I've displeased any of my readers so take it easy on me. I will do my very best to correct any errors and improve on my writing skills. Until then Ciao~


End file.
